


He's a keeper

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drift and Ratchet banter, Fluff, I've been looking forward to writing this, M/M, Rung is still Primus, Rung lives jro, cuteness, sorta kinda but he's still a psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Ratchet knew something was wrong after the Lost Light was disbanded.It was not something he dwelled on, oh no, Ratchet knew fully well Prowl was most likely going to take the ship into custody after he retrieved Megatron.But it still stung, like a part of his spark was removed and stashed away never to be found again.But that wasn't what was wrong.No, no, Ratchet wasn't thinking about the ship, but how his Sparkmate, Drift, seemed to carry a heavy field every now and again.And yes, while the two were visited by old friends, had gotten a few comms from a few of them, Ratchet knew that Drift was missing something.Or rather, missing Someone.
Relationships: (soon to be), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus
Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493663
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet knew something was wrong after the Lost Light was disbanded.

It was not something he dwelled on, oh no, Ratchet knew fully well Prowl was most likely going to take the ship into custody after he retrieved Megatron.  
But it still stung, like a part of his spark was removed and stashed away never to be found again.

But that wasn't what was wrong.

No, no, Ratchet wasn't thinking about the ship, but how his Sparkmate, Drift, seemed to carry a heavy field every now and again.

And yes, while the two were visited by old friends, had gotten a few comms from a few of them, Ratchet knew that Drift was missing something.

Or rather, missing Someone.

Ratchet knew when Drift had been on comm with Rodimus, or whenever the other speedster didn't pick up. It had started to become something of a ritual now.  
After hours, or when the two took a break from the clinic, Drift would every now and then excuse himself to go comm someone.  
Ratchet didn't mind, he knew the two had had something long and fierce in the past, but he could feel his energon bubble whenever Drift came back with a look of disappointment in his optics.

"So, he didn't pick up again, huh?" Ratchet said, taking a long sip from his cube as Drift gave a minute flinch.

"He's just busy, Ratty. From what I've heard, Thunderclash runs a tight ship…" Drift trailed off, servos clasping his knees as he stared hard into his lap.  
Ratchet frowned into a cube, shuttering his optics closed.

A part of the medic wanted to shake Rodimus' by his shoulders, but he swallowed what was left of his cube and set it down.

"Sounds like a load of slag if you ask me." He finally said, getting up from his seat.

Drift bristled a bit, optics a bit wider than normal, and rolled his shoulders back.

But before the white mech could say anything, Ratchet shook his helm.  
"This is the 3rd time Rodimus has blown you off. You can't just pretend it's nothing, Drift." Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.  
He watched as his conjunx gave him a hard look, before it withered away.  
Sighing once more, Ratchet relaxed.

He knew Drift wanted to say something, and pit, so did he.

So yeah, Ratchet would admit it if someone asked, at least now, that he cared about the happy-go-lucky flame-colored speedster.

However, Drift was on a whole level of caring about Rodimus.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Ratchet got up from his seat and stretched.  
He could feel how his Conjunx followed the movement, a small smirk on his lips, and Ratchet let out a sigh.  
"And I guess if you can't get ahold of him, we might as well go see him. Thunderclash is planning on stocking up the ship when he gets here, so why not pay a little visit to your boyfriend?" He tried to stifle a laugh as Drift stuttered at his wording.  
Ratchet rolled his optics, allowing himself to relax as Drift pouted at him.

He knew it would have at least bothered him in the past, well...it had a little, but Ratchet knew Drift. And yeah, maybe he was more fond of Rodimus that he initially let on; but like Pit was he going to tell Drift that.

Not that the mech didn't already know.

"Sorry, I think you mean OUR boyfriend, Ratty. Don't give me that look, I know you're worried about him too." Drift smirked as Ratchet tried to scowl at him.  
It didn't last as Drift came up behind Ratchet to press a few kisses onto his neck.  
"Yes, yes, our boyfriend." Ratchet amended, leaning into his lover. "After all, whether he knows it or not, Rodimus is a keeper." 

Drift melted into him at that, letting out a small purr before stepping away from him.

"If only he knew that...well, he would, if he didn't stop brushing off my offers to stay here." Drift seemed to be annoyed at that, expression pinched.  
Not that Ratchet was surprised by his admission.  
"He was like that even before we conjunxed, remember? And if I remember, he gave you a wide berth after you told him we were together…" it was another unnecessary thing Rodimus had done, along with avoiding looking Ratchet in the optic for a long while, but the medic supposed that he was to blame on that part.

"Well, you did sometimes make a face whenever Rodimus asked to spar with me. Or go drinking, or even hang out for a while. I wonder why…" and oh, Ratchet did not like that smug tone in Drifts' voice.

"It was nothing." Ratchet was quick to dismiss, even when it totally was something.  
Something he didn't want to talk about at this time.

Or ever, probably.

"Come'on, Ratchet. We both know you were jealous of us." Drift smoothly said, leaning in to press a kiss to his grumpy medics cheek.  
"Not sure why, since I'm sure Rodimus wouldn't have minded sparing with you. I know I don't~" Drift hummed the last bit out, looking much too smug.  
Ratchet puffed out a laugh at that.  
"Says the mech who worries if he even hears the slightest creak from my frame!" Ratchet choked on a laugh even as Drift lightly jabbed him in the side.

"Says the mech who can't seem to keep up with his own frames needs, but has no problem if it's someone else's." Drift countered, smile turning sharp. 

Oh, two could play at this game.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, servos on his hips. "Oh, says the mech that tried to get everyone to believe crystals healed broken wiring!" 

Cue a small gasp.

"It doesn't heal them, Ratchet, it just lessens the pain." Drift said, finials slanted back. Ratchet resisted rolling his optics. "Try telling that to Tailgate. I had to clean rust from his wound while Cyclonus practically vented down my shoulder." And wasn't that something, other than Whirl wanting to go lightly threaten Drift for misleading the minibot.

Drift was about to reply, until his optics lit up in excitement. 

Shooshing the medic, not that he needed to, Drift quickly answered his comm.

Ratchet smiled as Drift greeted what was probably Rodimus, servos twitching.  
"No, no, it's a good time, Roddy! I was just discussing" "Arguing." Ratchet corrected, smirking as he held his servos up as Drift lightly glared at him. "Discussing something with Ratty. So how have you been?" 

Ratchets' smile slid off his face as he watched Drift deflate. "Oh…Rodimus, you know our home is yours if you want it to be….it's not like that, really. Ratchet wouldn't mind, he'd probably like that." Ratchet could see how Drifts' face pinched once more, fanged denta biting his lower lip.  
"There's always room for you." Drift softly said, slouching. "Rodimus, it's really no trouble. You can stay with us for a few days, or more if you'd like. Oh, come'on, Ratchet wouldn't do that."

Ok, now Ratchet frowned as he crossed his arms.

Drift cast him an apologetic look. 

"What's he saying?" The medic groused, only for Drift to flap a servo at him.

"Well, whether you like it or not, Ratchet and I are coming to greet you once you land, ok? And I'm not above dragging you out of you your hab, just so you know. Ok...ok." Drift sighed, putting on a hopeful smile even if Rodimus couldn't see it.  
"See you soon. Make sure to drink some energon, ok? Maybe some med-grade if you can. I mean, I don't know if I could hold Ratty back...ok. L- See you Roddy." Drift quickly hung up, face a little flustered.

Ratchet stepped to pull him into a hug, one Drift gratefully returned.  
Squeezing him softly, Ratchet pulled back a bit.  
"He usually give you that hard a time?" He inquired, only for Drift to shake his helm.

"It's been more frequently, now that he's on Thunderclashs' ship. He always sounds irritated or... overcharged." At that, Ratchet gave a low growl. 

"Primus. I take one optic off of him and...he's staying with us, right?" Ratchet cut himself off at seeing the face Drift pulled, more likely blaming himself for the way Rodimus was acting.

"Don't." Ratchet cupped Drifts' face, brushing a thumb under his optic as his Conjunx leaned into the touch. "Rodimus might have dug his own grave, but we're gonna pull him out of it. It'll be fine, Drift." Drift nodded, finally pulling on a smile, no matter how weak it looked.

"And if he is staying with us, I'm sure I could use an extra servo in the clinic. Despite what everyone seems to think, even him, I know he knows more than basic first aid." Drift gave a true smile at that, pulling Ratchet in for another hug.  
"Thank you." He whispered. "I missed him too, you know." Ratchet replied, but held the other close all the same.

He could only hope Rodimus would feel at home here, if only for a few days...


	2. Getting better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote Rung well enough??

Rodimus was a mess, but at least he was a good-looking one.

He woke up to the boring grey ceiling, to his boring, equally grey hab-suite. And try as he might, it always took Rodimus a few kliks to rise from his berth, shuttering his optics a few times as he stretched his arms outwards.  
It was routine, something to keep this processor from wandering too far.

Stifling a yawn, something he kept even after he left Earth, Rodimus got up from his berth.

He could appreciate that there wasn't a ringing in his helm, even if there was a haze in the back of it; but Rodimus flexed his spoiler a few times before heading to the wash-racks.

He spared a glance at the mirror, cracking a weak smile as he started up the solvent. Yeah, Rodimus could admit, at least internally, that he was a hot mess. But at least he didn't wind up in someone's berth this time.  
It was one of the things he had stopped when the Lost Light disbanded and mostly everyone when their separate ways.  
Berth hopping had lost its luster after...Rodimus sighed as he entered the solvent spray, derailing that thought train instantly.

Rubbing a servo over his abdominal plating, Rodimus juggled the idea of using a wax or something, when his processor finally decided to ping him with a memory.

Oh, great.

And there when Rodimus' somewhat good mood as he vaguely remembered what he had been up to last night.

Groaning, he grabbed some wax and began to tidy himself up quickly.  
Rodimus bit his lip as he reached back to get at his spoiler, trying not to remember how stupidly drunk he had sounded over the comm with Drift.

At least the other hadn't said anything, just a warm, pleasant voice over his slurred one and that just about had Rodimus crouching in the solvent spray.  
He wondered if you could get second hand embarrassment from your past self; and reached up to turn the solvent off and got out.  
Rodimus looked into the mirror, definitely seeing the slight panic in his optics.  
'Why the frag did you do that??' he thought to himself, lips quivering.

Drift didn't need his friend drunkenly calling him in the night-cycle. He probably had been recharging or something, despite how very much awake the other mech had sounded over the comm.

Sighing, Rodimus shuttered his optics and exited the wash-racks.

More of the conversation was coming back to him now, how he was wallowing in self-pity. How he had tried to decline seeing Drift and Ratchet.

Ratchet…

Rodimus flopped back onto his berth, not caring how he got he padding damp. There was no stopping what the medics face would look like when Thunderclashs' ship finally landed. And there would definitely a face, as well as a few choice words in his direction once the medic had pushed him into a med-bay.  
Rodimus groaned once more, servos on his helm.  
'And even if I do comm up Drift again, he'll think something's up and tell Ratchet.' he bitterly thought, getting up from the berth.

Just as Rodimus was tempted to just flop back onto it, his comm gave a cheerful chirp. Optics flickering, they brightened when his hub informed him of who was pinging him.

Rung. It was still weird to him to know who the little mech actually was now; if not disorienting.

But the mech had pretty much stayed the same, in the end. Still having a kind smile and open audial to anyone that needed one. And always seemly knowing when Rodimus needed someone that wasn't you-know-who.  
Answering the comm, Rodimus sat at the edge of the berth, tapping his digits on it.

:: Rodimus, how are you this morning-cycle?:: Rung asked, voice calming. Rodimus felt his shoulders sag, a tight smile on his lips. ::Oh, you know. Happy I didn't overdo it with the exgen this time 'round.:: He could feel Rung frown a bit, but did not say anything.  
::Yes, I did hear you turned in for the night rather early.:: Rung almost carefully said. ::But other than that, would you be willing to have a session with me now, instead of the afternoon?:: 

Rodimus considered his question, tapping now coming to a stop.

Despite what others must think, Rodimus was glad he finally decided to go to Rung for help. It...it was nice, especially since Rung let Rodimus set the pace of the session, let it go in the direction he wanted it to go.  
It was very different from what he had expected.  
Well, he hadn't known what to expect from the orange mech, but Rodimus was glad it turned out like this.

::Yeah, if you're up for it. Just give me a klik.:: Rung made a noise of confirmation, and Rodimus felt a wave of warmth go over his spark.

Giving a short goodbye to the psychiatrist, Rodimus pressed a servo to his chassis.

He didn't know how Rung could do that, nor did he think the orange mech was doing it on purpose, but it was a comfort he enjoyed all the same.

A reminder that he wasn't alone.

Getting up from the berth to fully dry himself off, Rodimus clinched his servos a few times to get rid of some of his nervousness.

And think about what he was willing to talk to Rung about.

–––––––––––––––––––————

The couch was only slightly nicer than the one that had been on the Lost Light.

Rodimus tried not to slouch on it, optics trained on his lap as Rung tapped a few things onto the data-pad in his servo, before setting it down into the table.  
"Rodimus, how have you been since our last visit?" Rung inquired, causing the speedster to jolt a bit and raise his helm to look at the other mech.

"Oh, you know. Better than I have been." Rodimus joked, voice trailing off at the end. "I've..it's been better working on the bridge, I guess. And I like working in the med-bay, surprisingly. Comethaze is a good teacher, even if he isn't much for conversation." Rodimus rambled.  
Rung nodded, small smile on his lips.  
"That's good, Rodimus. I'm sure Comethaze enjoys having an extra pair of servos." He commented, making Rodimus give a smile of his own.

"Oh yeah. I think he could do without me interpreting what he's trying to say, though. One time he hit on the back of the helm when I asked who was in the well this time." Rodimus gave a small laugh. "I didn't even know he knew what I meant. But I've taken up learning asl, like you mentioned." The speedster patted his knees in a tune.  
"Penumbras' helped me a lot with that. He's pretty nice to talk to, kinda reminds me of a less energetic Brainstorm, in a way." 

The session when on much like Rodimus was used to, Rung asking certain questions and Rodimus answering honestly.  
He was happy when Rung moved them onto a ship modeling kit, something Rodimus had learned to appreciate. It was nice to talk and move his servos at the same time, took his mind off of what was really bothering him if only for a moment.

But as he clicked another part of the puzzle together, Rodimus took in a breath and decided to come clean.

"I...talked to Drift last night."

Rung perked up at this, if only slightly. "Oh?" He supplied, optics trained on the speedster.  
"Yeah. He and Ratchet are gonna greet me when the ship lands. I... I'm actually kinda looking forward to seeing them. But also not?" Rodimus makes a face.  
"I mean. I want to see them, but I don't think they want to see me, you know? Even if Drift sounded like he wanted to teleport over and hug me?" Rodimus trialed off again, servos pausing.  
Rung didn't stop however, working on his part of the ship at a steady pace.

"And why do you think that? If I remember correctly, you and Drift are good friends, are you not? Or does the problem lay in another reason?" Rodimus huffed as Rung looked over his glasses at him, lips pouting.

"You know why. It was one of the things we talked about last session." Rodimus reminded, only for Rung to continue his look.

Sighing, Rodimus went back to the puzzle.

"Ok. I'm more worried about Ratchet. I mean," Rodimus made a gesture with a servo, Rung nodding as he pushed up his glasses and resumes working.  
"I respect him. I mean, who doesn't? He and Drift are good for each other. And I don't want to get in the middle of that." Rodimus added the last part to his part of the ship, setting it down.  
"And...we both know my respect for Ratchet is a lot more than that. I..I dunno." Rodimus groaned, to which Rung gave him a soft glance.

"We don't need to discuss your feelings on Ratchet right now, Rodimus. Tell me more about the call." Rung inquired, noting how Rodimus slouched in his seat.

"That'd take the rest of the session, Rung. I. I like Ratchet. And I like Drift." Rodimus pressed a servo to his face, feeling how warm it felt.  
"But I'm pretty sure they don't like me like that. Yeah, Drift and I had something going. But like Pit am I going to bring that up again. He deserves someone who cares for him, who isnt-" "Rodimus." The speedster flinched at the tone Rung used, optics wide.

"Rodimus." Rungs voice was soft now.  
"You know that isn't true. You told me Drift tried to get you to join he and Ratchet at their home more than once. Even Ratchet has extended an invite." Rodimus nodded.  
"But you never told me why you never agreed." Rung finished, setting down a puzzle piece to fold his servos in front of him.

"And I won't pry. And I can't speak for both of them, but I think they would want you to talk to them about this." 

Rodimus gave a stiff nod. 

"No, no, I know they would." Rodimus sighed. He looked at Rung and flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks Rung. For listening, I mean; you know." Rodimus flustered, but let out a sigh of relief as Rung only let out a small laugh.

"It's quite alright, Rodimus. I'm here to help." Rung waved as Rodimus left.

As the door swished behind him, Rodimus let out another sigh and set off for the bridge. After all, might as well get some work done; and think of his talk with the two mechs that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a follow up fic soonish.


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I know the ending was a bit weird and ahhhhh.
> 
> I'm probably going to write more on to this fic, so keep an eye out. But I'm still not sure.
> 
> Hope you like it!

When the ship finally docked, Rodimus felt rooted into his spot by the monitor.

Penumbra had given him a tentative nudge, but had paused for a moment even after Rodimus had said he was fine; before leaving.

It was fine, Rodimus had told himself. Even as he took a step away from the monitor and made his way off the ship.  
Each step added more weight onto his spark, it seemed, and Rodimus made a note to talk about that with Rung the next time he saw him.

But for now, Rodimus willed himself to move forward, and readied himself to meet his friends.

––––—————————————

Drift was pacing.

Ratchet stifled a smile from his place on the couch, watching as his Conjunx cleaned their home to perfection; not that it needed it.

"Drift, it's going to be fine." Ratchet said as he finally got up, going over to stop Drift in his pacing.  
Drift shot him a nervous look, finials slanted.  
"I just want him to feel welcome, Ratty." He started, only for Ratchet to place a digit over his lips. "And he will, but not if our home looks like we barely live in it. Rodimus likes a little mess, we both know that." Ratchet finished with a part amused part disgruntled look that had Drift give a laugh.

Pulling the digit away, Drift sighed.

"I know. But I still think we should put something out. Maybe some rust sticks, or copper crisps? He likes those…" Drift ruffled his plating a bit.  
Ratchet rolled his shoulders, before nudging the other as he passed.  
"We can ask him when we meet up with him, ok. Now come'on, we don't want to be late." He said as he grabbed Drifts' servo, stroking the back of it lightly.

This seemed to pull the swords-mech out of his stupor, as he gave a bright smile.

"I just hope he agrees…" The medic nodded at that, squeezing the servo in his gently.  
"But we have to respect his decision if he doesn't." Drift wilted a bit at his words, but nodded in agreement all the same.

Pulling on a smile, Drift tugged Ratchet out of their house, shutting the door behind him.

—————————————————

Was Rodimus shaking? No, it was probably the weather.

Crossing his arms in front of his chassis, Rodimus bit his bottom lip as he looked through the crowd.  
His spoiler twitched whenever he saw a flash of white on red, but was rooted in his spot; leaning on part of Thunderclashs' ship as he waited.  
He juggled the idea of just comm-ing Drift or Ratchet to say the ship had landed, but settled to just simply wait.

It helped settle his nerves, if only a little.

Tapping his order rapidly, he didn't expect to be almost tackled to the ground in a tight hug.  
Battle protocols almost started, but Rodimus quickly canceled them as he saw who had almost knocked him down.  
Drift was like the physical embodiment of light, smile almost blinding him as he gave a laugh.

Wrapping his arms around the other, Rodimus gave him a quick squeeze, to which Drift happily returned.

"Hey, good to see you." Rodimus said as he pulled away, optics bright as he took in his friends face.  
Drift had his servos on Rodimus' waist, smile never faltering even as Ratchet came up beside them.  
"You look good, Rodimus." Ratchet commented, slight smile on his face. 

"It’s good to see you too, Roddy! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Drift said, as Rodimus might have been distracted by Ratchets' small smile.  
Shaking his helm a bit, Rodimus smiled back.

"You both look good, too. And yeah, I guess it has. Sorry about that." Rodimus extracted himself from Drifts' embrace, ignoring the pang in his spark as he did so.

Drift allowed it with a softening smile, optics still bright and still leaning towards the other.

Rodimus swallowed, looking at Ratchet, as if the medic wasn't as bright as the swordsmech beside him.  
Ratchet didn't wear a cool look like Rodimus had expected, but one that had his leg-struts feel like jelly. Ratchet dimmed one optic in a wink at him, and that alone had Rodimus fluster and quickly look away from the both of them and at his pedes.

Spoiler giving a flick, he took a small step away from the both of them and gave them a smirk.

"So, you two have anything planned, or are we winging it?" Rodimus joked, leaning back on the balls of his pedes. "Not that I mind if you don't. It's a lot more fun to wing it~" 

Drift smiled at that, servos on his hips as Ratchet gave a quick roll of his optics. 

"Well, there is a festival tomorrow if you want to go. But other than that, winging it is ok with us." Drift replied, shooting Ratchet a sideways glance.  
Ratchet nodded in response, before taking control of the conversation.  
"But we did reserve a place at a restaurant for the three of us in the early night-cycle." He added.

Rodimus looked between them, before laughing. 

"Are you two hiding something from me?" He inquired as he passed by the two, giving Drift a quick hip-check. "You know I'm good at getting secrets out of people."  
Drift smirked, before hooking at arm around Rodimus’ waist.  
“Oh? Says the mech who can’t hold a poker face~” Rodimus gave a light grumble at that, giving him friend a playful swipe.  
“I so can! You just tickle me when I try to hold it for long!” 

Ratchet smiled as he watched the two speedsters play-fight, silently following behind them.

They looked cute next to each other, easily falling back into old habits as if they hadn’t met up in quite a while.

But it quickly changed as Rodimus caught his optic, peeling himself away from Drifts side and stood at a respectable distance.  
Drift looked lost for a moment, optics dimming, before he forced a small smile. Ratchet frowned as well, raising an optic-ridge Rodimus’ way.  
Rodimus wasn’t paying any attention to them as he walked a bit ahead, before swinging around; servos on his hips and a definitely strained smile on his lips.

“Well? You guys are gonna have to fill me in on what you’ve been getting up to.” Rodimus said, allowing the pair to walk beside him now.

“Roddy, you already know all that. How have you been?” Drift asked, a small pout on his lips. 

“He’s right, you know.” Ratchet quickly added. “But I’ve heard from a friend that you’ve been working in the med-bay on the ship. Comethaze says you do good work in there.” Ratchet felt a warmth curl around his spark as Rodimus fluster a bit, biting his lower lip and shoot Ratchet a smile.  
“Yeah! It’s good work since I don’t have to worry about a wrench flying at me!” The medic rolled his optic with a scoff as the two speedsters shared a laugh. 

The trio lapsed into silence once more, and this time Ratchet wrapped an arm around Rodimus’ waist as Drift grabbed one of the speedsters servos in his.  
“Well, we have some time before our dinner date, so how about we go to that cafe you’ve been dying to show Rodimus, Drift?” Drift lit up when Ratchet finished, and began to tug the two in the direction of said cafe.

Rodimus made a noise, something between a laugh and a grunt, easily going along to wherever he was being dragged.

And that's what scared the speedster, if only a little bit.

But he swallowed it whole, and enjoyed himself, even if it was for a little bit.

==================================

When Drift and Ratchet had said they had reserved a place at a restaurant, Rodimus had thought it was going to be similar to the cafe Drift had taken them to.

Not a high-end place that looked like it belonged in one of those horrible human romcoms that he and Drift had made fun off.  
Rodimus could feel his plating prickle a bit, but smoothed it down as Ratchet took his servo and gently stroked the back of it. “I know,” Ratchet whispered to him as Drift addressed the server. “He wanted to go all out when he knew you were coming. I managed to stop him and get him to agree to just dinner.” Rodimus felt a little better, but he still couldn’t feel as if this was all leading up to something.

As the tree of them were seated, Rodimus felt his optic-ridges shoot up when he was handed a menu. 

“Uh, you guys can choose for me?” Primus, Rodimus suddenly felt very much out of his depth. But Drift just gave him a kind smile, free servo crossing the table to take up his own free servo in his grasp, and gave it a small squeeze.  
“That’s ok, Roddy. Ratty and I don’t eat here often, so just choose something to your liking, yeah?” Rodimus only nodded, returning the squeeze before letting his servo go.

As Rodimus ducked behind his menu again, Ratchet gave Drift a sharp look.

::Drift, what are you doing?:: Drift winced at the sound of his conjunxs’ voice, giving him a weak smile in reply. ::I don't know?? I haven't thought this far ahead yet.::  
Cue Ratchet giving Drift the Look™️.  
::Oh don't give me that look. Roddy did say he was fine with winging it!:: Drift mumbled, a small pout beginning to form.  
::Yeah, but sorry if I don't want him to have a bad reaction to something…:: Ratchet replied.

As the two silently bickered, Rodimus spared a glance at them from over their menu.

He felt a smile form on his lips as he quickly ducked back down, scanning the menu until he picked something that was bright pink and called it good.  
Just as Rodimus told the two what he had chosen, Drift sent him a panicked look.  
“Is something wrong?” Rodimus asked, a little confused as Drift quickly shook his helm.

“No, no, it's fine! I-We…” Drift sighed, pulling on a smile as a waiter came by to take their orders.

He rattled them off as Ratchet reached across the take to take up Rodimus’ servo, gently brushing his thumb against the back of it as he gave him a soft look.

“What Drift is trying to say,” The medic started, as the waiter took up their menus and left. “Is that we want to ask you something important.” At Rodimus’ slightly panicked expression, Ratchet gave him a reassuring smile. “And you don’t have to say anything just yet. You can think about it, no rush.” He added, just as Drift took up Rodimus’ other servo.

Rodimus smiled at them, squeezing their servos a bit. 

Letting out a sigh, the speedster nodded for them to continue, but couldn't help but feel like there was something heavy sitting in his tanks. 

Drift took in a breath, optics shuttering. "Rodimus." He began. "We want to know if you'd like to move in with us." 

At the speedsters now widening optics, Ratchet continued. "And not just as a friend, as a part of us. We know it's a lot, seeing as we've only talked over comm and video-chatted when you deemed it necessary to pick up." Rodimus gave an apologetic grin at that, but didn't tug his servos away.

"But we want you with us." Drift spoke, field giving a tentative poke. "Even as friends. We want you around. We like having you around us, Rodimus." 

Rodimus felt his spark give a few heavy pulses, his smile straining. He saw how Ratchets' optics dimmed a bit, sweet smile on his lips as Drift was wanting to clasp his servo to his chassis.  
Rodimus felt fluid bubble up at the edges of his optics, making him lightly yank his servos from the two across from him and give a wet laugh.  
"Wow." He whispered, knowing his face was probably bright blue and covered his optics.

He knew it was silly, to be crying like this in a fancy restaurant with a pair of mechs' he liked, no , loved. Rubbing at his optics, Rodimus looked to see both Drift and Ratchet giving him a worried look.

"I, frag, this is embarrassing." Rodimus mumbled to himself, hoping that the waiter would take her sweet time. "No, no. It's ok, Rodimus." Drift quickly remedied, only to pause as Rodimus shook it off.  
"I know. It's...I thought you guys would get annoyed by me calling so much, you know? It's why I didn't pick up as often as I should have." Rodimus said, feeling like slag at the admission, but pressed on. "I know it's a weak excuse, but it's that. I should have picked up when you commed me the first time, but" he made a gesture with his servo, one that had Drift nodding.  
"I was worried I would mess things up for you guys." 

Scrubbing his optics free of fluid, Rodimus gave Drift and Ratchet a smile. And to his surprise, it was returned at full force. 

“We’ll talk more about it at home, if you want.” Drift said, as he noted the waiter coming with their food. Rodimus gave a sniff, hoping he didn’t look too horrible. 

Sighing internally, Rodimus’ smile stayed in place as Drift and Ratchet asked him how the food was. He in turn asked them how it was for them. 

And he allowed the bubbling warmth that filled his chassis to his pedes, wrapped himself in it as he watched the two he loved lightly bicker.  
‘I love them.’ Rodimus thought, as Ratchet pulled him into the conversation with a soft look. ‘I love them.’

_______________________________________

The three were quiet on the way back, Rodimus in the middle as both Ratchet and Drift cradled his servos in their own.

It wasn't an unbearable silence. It was the kind where you didn't feel like you had to say anything. The comfort of being wrapped in another's presence, and wrapping them in your own.  
Rodimus shuttered his optics, lips pressing together in a thin line.

"I love you. The both of you." He finally said, gripping both their servos tight; to ground himself.

Drift breathed a sigh of relief, bumping his shoulder on Rodimus'. "We love you too, Rod." He said, squeezing the servo in his tightly, before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss upon it.  
Rodimus felt his face flush a bit at that, a giddy smile on his lips.  
But it grew when was pulled towards Ratchet, and felt lips on his cheek.  
"Took you long enough to realize that." Ratchet groused, but there wasn't any heat to it a he pressed another kiss to his face before pulling away.

It felt like his spark was buzzing in happiness, like a sparkler from Earth, and Rodimus let out a laugh. 

Warm. It was so warm here, to be with them; to be apart of them. But Rodimus didn't feel like he was going to float away from them this time. 

"So, I heard Ratchets' is in need of a cute nurse." Drift started, even as Ratchet huffed. "Think you can pull it off, Rodimus?" 

Smirking, Rodimus hip-bumped the medic. "Dunno, but I'd be willing to try~ What do you think, Doctor Ratchet? Think I could pull off the uniform?"

Ratchet smirked, and Rodimus felt his grin grew wider as the medic dimmed an optic in a wink. 

Yeah, Rodimus thought, they were going to work out.


End file.
